Amu Momomiya: Decendant Of An Unknown Past
by Nosuka chan
Summary: Amu learns that she's adopted. She keeps to herself, her friends are worried, and because of the past she can't be with her real parents. Who are her real parents? And where does Ikuto fit into the grand scheme of things? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Nosuka chan: This is a boredom bunny where I just connected some dots… that needed connecting… that no one seemed to notice… anyway i'll continue whence I've finished working on my other stories for the time being. And now, two of my most favoritest characters evva! Ikuto and Kisshu!

Kisshu: What the hell am I doing here? I was watching koneko-chan fight a second ago!

Ikuto: What? I was watching Hinamori fight another x chara!

Kisshu: What's that? A type of chimera anima?

Ikuto: I literally have no idea what you're talking about…

Kisshu: Ditto.

Nosuka chan: Oh shush up the two of you!

Disclaimer: It's a mad world… Nosuka chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Shugo Chara…

**#~!~#**

Hinamori Amu walked down the street, her head hung low. She had finally been told why she didn't look like either of her parents. She was adopted. Ran, Miki and Su floated by their closest friend, nervous and worried. Never had Amu been like this before.

Sure, she had been sad and acted all depressed, but it had never been this bad. She'd always bounce back, but… this was something totally different and came as a horrible shock.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she hadn't seen it before. The pink hair. Amber eyes. Not one member of her family had that trait besides her. She stared at the street below her feet. Everything had changed. It was shocking how one little fact could change a person's world so drastically.

.

_Earlier that day_

.

Amu ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. She was going to be late. Again. Dang it. As she ran down the stairs, she bumped into her dad and it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. He was fully clothed, of course, but she looked at his hair. It was dark brown from the lingering water he hadn't managed to dry out. She looked at her own hair for a second. It was always dark red whenever she got out of the shower. She shook her head and grabbed her chara egg box, racing into the kitchen and plopping onto an empty chair.

As she began to dig in, she snuck glances at the rest of her family. Her younger sister and her mom. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Not pink, not amber. She was curious. But curiosity killed the cat… No, not Ikuto.

"Hey mom," she said in between spoonfuls of cereal, "why is my hair a different color than the rest of yours'? And my eyes, too?" she swallowed her cereal. The suspicion was killing her.

Her mother froze, her eyes wide. She looked at Amu for a second before telling Ami to get her father. The little girl sped off, reappearing a few moments later with her father. Then her mother told Ami to leave the room for a few minutes. Amu's senses were blaring that something, _anything_ was wrong. Whatever it was, it was bad.

Her mother cleared her throat, getting Amu's attention.

"Amu," she sighed, looking distressed. Her father looked pale.

"What is it? I just wanted to know why I look different," Amu said, hoping to ease the tension.

No such luck.

"Amu… Amu, you're… not _from_ this family." Her 'father' said. She froze. What did he mean?

"Amu, when we were younger, just married… we wanted desperately for a child, but no matter what we did, it just didn't _work…_" the woman she called "mom" said, sadness laced in her words. Amu's eyes were wide. She thought she would be sick. Or faint. Or _something._ This had to be a joke… some _sick, twisted_ joke… she shook her head slightly. It couldn't be!

"We—we were desperate, we wanted a child to be happy with us… so we went to an orphanage. When we got there, we visited the section of the building where the babies were… and there _you_ were. You were the cutest, most adorable baby there was. So we chose you. The orphanage said that you had been left on the doorstep… and they hadn't seen or heard anyone when they went to the door." Her father deflated after he finished, hoping when he said that she was adorable, that it would make her feel better about the whole thing. It didn't. Not at all.

"… so, I-I'm ad-dopted…?" she choked out. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. Why were they telling this to her NOW? When she had just gotten these strange powers as the Joker? Couldn't they have lied?

"Amu—" the woman said. She couldn't even call her mother anymore. She cut her off by standing up, knocking the chair down that she had been sitting on. She didn't look _them_ in the eye. She stared at the table before slipping into her cool façade. She would _not _let them see how she felt inside. She clenched her fists.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and in one fluid movement was stepping into her shoes, halfway out the door.

"Amu!" she ignored them and walked out the door. She started running when she passed the front gate, and kept going, eventually getting to school. She had slipped into a happy façade for school. It didn't seem to fool the other guardians, but they didn't say anything about it.

_Present Time_

That was where she had left off, her mind going blank. She didn't even think anymore. Just acted like she normally would. But now she was walking home, down a street with a bunch of small shops lining the sidewalk. She could hear thunder in the distance, but she didn't care. Let it pour.

She stopped as she was next to a small store with mini television sets. There was a music video playing. An American band, she realized. She could just translate the words to understand.

"_All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn out places,_

_Worn out faces,"_

It was sad and slow. A piano and the man's voice were all that were on. She turned all of her attention to the screen and the music. How it described her mood perfectly…

"_Bright and early for the daily races,_

_Going no where,_

_Going no where._

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,_

_No expression,_

_No expression."_

That was probably what she looked like right now, she thought emptily. Expressionless.

"_Hang my head_

_I want to drown my sorrow,_

_No tomorrow, _

_No tomorrow._

_And I find it kid of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad._

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take,_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very,_

_Mad World._

_Mad World."_

She listened to the rest of the song, not even noticing the rain now pouring down on her. Her life was a mad world. First it was with those charas, messing up her quietly progressing life. Then she had to go and fall for Tadase-kun. And then Ikuto had to go and be nice to her, which just made her confused. Then, she became the Joker and had to fight all the X characters and X eggs and all the evil people trying to get the Embryo…

Damn.

Damn it all.

Wouldn't the world just _leave her alone _for once?

Of course not. She sighed. It was no use damning it, it wouldn't go away just because she wished it away.

'_But you wished the charas __into__ your life,'_ she thought. She lowered her eyes to the pavement again before looking straight up into the pouring sky.

'_The Kamis are crying…'_ She looked at her eggs and then walked into the store with the television sets, sopping wet. The owner took one look at her and rushed off to the back to get some towels. When she was out of sight, she opened her egg box and let her charas out. Ran, Miki and Su looked up her, worry evident in their eyes.

"Are you okay, Amu-chi?" Su asked. She looked at her charas. The only ones she could truly felt she could trust at the moment. She nodded.

"Guys," she said softly, "stop worrying. I need you to be who I want to be. But first thing's first," she said, looking around the small store again for any eavesdroppers.

"We've got to find my real parents." The three in assembly nodded and smiled, glad their friend was feeling better. A few minutes later the shop keeper, a kind man named Aoyama came back with the towels. She dried off and thanked him, turning to leave. But before she did, she rushed back and grabbed the CD with the song she heard on it. After she paid, she walked out of the store and headed home.

When she opened the door, she could hear her caretakers talking in the kitchen, and shut the door silently and crept up the stairs. She didn't want to talk to them, not for a long time.

She flopped onto her bed after putting the CD into her cd player. She had hooked it up to a small set of speakers, smart her. She listened to all the songs from the artist, but focused mainly in the one. Mad World by Gary Jules. It made her feel at peace in her hectic life. She didn't know how, but she was content. Not happy, not after the day's events, but satisfied.

She would set out to look for her real parents in the morning. It was a Saturday, tomorrow, anyway.

~!~

Across town, Aoyama wore a saddened expression as he closed his small shop. That girl. She had looked so much like _her…_ he scowled. But her eyes were _his_. Damn. That must've been their child…what he wished had been his all those years ago were coming back to mock him of his failure. _Damn_ those aliens! They ruined his life! Damn it all!

Needless to say, Aoyama Masaya was _pissed_.

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: So, how was that? I figured I'd finish there and get another chapter in this weekend, hopefully.

Kisshu: Nosuka, it _is_ the weekend. It's 4:18 am, Saturday.

Ikuto: *yawns* Wait, where do I come in?

Nosuka chan: I'm not sure you will yet. No, you will… Or maybe not… Oh crap I can't think of the occasion I want you in as appropriate for this story or not…

Ikuto: Wait, like rating! I refuse to go past a K+!

Nosuka chan: Good luck with that.. *rolls eyes* But I meant like if it would be a good idea, smartass. Anyway, Ja ne, and review if you'd please!


	2. Chapter 2

Nosuka chan: Kyaa! Sooo~ happy! Got the first edition manga of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, and it's the first three volumes in ONE! Yay! I've already read all of the scrolls!

Kisshu: Inu-yasha?

Ikuto: Isn't that about the dog guy?

Kisshu: I prefer nekos. (cats)

Ikuto: ditto.

Nosuka chan: I third that notion. But anyway, I've been inspired to write. On with the story!

**#~!~#**

A woman with red hair walked down the street to her job. A man in a long black coat walked beside her. He had forest green hair, but it was mainly covered by a large hat, as well as his ears. His eyes were a peculiar color, amber.

"Kish," the woman said. The man turned to her.

"Mhm?"

"I don't think we did the right thing…" the man sighed. This was all she had talked about all last night and for days before that. The annoying part was he agreed with her.

"I know… But we had no choice. I know she'll be happier with a human family. A _completely_ human family. Think of how she would react when she found out her father was an illegal alien- to this _planet_."

"Y-you're right." She choked out. Kisshu's eyes softened and he felt like crying. He pulled Ichigo into a hug.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry, my koneko-chan. But I have this feeling we'll see her sometime soon. I'm not sure why, but I think our little girl will find out who she really is soon."

"She should be twelve right now. I have a gift for her for every birthday we missed. Oh god, Kisshu, I want to see my child right now!" Ichigo started tearing up and they stopped completely. It was a Saturday, so they could take as long as they wanted to get to her job at the café. Instead of working as a waitress anymore, she was a cook in the kitchen. Business should actually be slower since people had plans usually.

"Shh, it'll be fine. We'll find Amu soon enough. If I have to, I'll go out and search for her when you go to work. Is that all right?" he asked, staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He hated seeing her sad; it wasn't like her to be depressed. She gave a small smile.

"Yes,-hic- that would be wonderful -hic- Kisshu." The alien smiled and gave his wife a small, passionate kiss before slinging one of his arms around her waist and pulling her along to Café Mew Mew.

"Well then, we'd better get there fast!" he said playfully before teleporting her to the back door of the café. Ichigo gasped, she still wasn't used to it even after years. She slapped his arm and put on a playful frown.

"Would you cut that out?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it makes you angry, and you look super cute when you're angry." She blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not fourteen anymore. I'm thirty one. Much too old to be cute."

"Then you're beautiful." She smiled. He always knew the way to make her smile.

"Now get to work! I've gotta go find our Amu-chan and bring her home." The alien then shoved his beloved through the door and into the kitchen, shutting the door before she could yell at him. He chuckled when he heard the shouts muffled through the door. Then he teleported to the orphanage they'd left Amu at, which was completely regrettable. But now they would find her, and hopefully she'd forgive them.

~!~

Amu walked into the waiting area of the orphanage. According to her caretakers, this was where she had been adopted. Freedom Orphanage. It was clean, the surfaces shiny and the room itself smelled like vanilla. Hoshina Utau's Meikyuu Butterfly played softly in the background. She could imagine someone enjoying it here, if not for the fact that they had either lost their parents or didn't know who they were. Depressing thought.

As she waited for the lady at the desk to get done with her paperwork, she let her charas out of their box. Su immediately jumped around, happy that the place was so spotless. Miki got to work drawing a bonsai on a nearby table. Ran was generally bouncing around the room. The lady at the desk froze up when they first came out, Amu wasn't sure why, but she gradually calmed. The lady cleared her throat.

"Hello. My name is Retasu (Lettuce, for all those who don't know the Jap version), I'm the secretary. How may I help you?" the lady looked honestly curious.

"Um, my name's Amu. My par- caretakers said that I was adopted here, and I'd like to know if you have any information about whom my _real_ parents might be." She said a little sadly. She was staring down at the desk, unable to face Retasu.

Retasu smiled sadly. She remembered when Amu had been brought in by her best friend, Ichigo. They had been desperate to come here, it was their last chance. Ichigo and Kisshu, that is. Ever since the aliens had been defeated, they'd been unwelcomed on this planet. Heck, ever since they started causing trouble they'd been unwelcome. When Kisshu returned years later, he and Ichigo had gotten together because she'd broken up with Aoyama. They'd broken up because she found him cheating, in _her_ house. It was a shock to all of them that he'd actually be capable of doing something like that.

After they'd hooked up, Ryou had walked in on them and threatened to call the police, or gather up the other mews. When they had fully explained it to him, he resentfully agreed. However, because of the ruckus they'd made, neighbors had called the cops and they found Kisshu anyway. They'd been on the run for a few months when Ichigo had been announced pregnant. When the child was born, they quickly took her to the orphanage Retasu worked at. It had been the hardest decision of their lives. She'd been left there without any information of her parents, and they'd said she was a "doorstop baby"—or a child that's been left at the door. Now, here she was, fully grown right in front of her. Retasu nodded and turned to the door behind her, going to call her boyfriend for the information.

"Pai-san, Amu-chan here wants to know about her parents." She called out. All five of them heard a shout of, "I'm coming," glasses tinkling, sounds of an unknown liquid and shuffling footsteps. A second later, "Pai" appeared and Amu gasped. Pai had large, pointy, elfin ears and grayish-purple hair. His irises were completely black. He was wearing a strange outfit that didn't look like it was even _from_ this planet, which was covered mainly by a white lab coat. He took one look at her and his eyes widened considerably. He turned to Retasu.

"This is her?" his voice was a deep baritone that sounded more convicting than questioning. Retasu nodded and stood up, a good head shorter than the elfin man.

"Amu, we've been waiting for you. Come, Pai and I have something to show you. And bring your charas, too." Retasu said softly.

Amu damn near screamed in confusion. Who was this elfin man? And just who was the girl? Retasu was her name, or so she'd said. Why did the man have pointy ears? What was about to be revealed? And how did she see her charas? _Why_ did everything have to be so _confusing!_ Regardless, she followed the two into a stairwell and down several flights of stairs, charas in tow.

When they reached the last flight of steps, there was a small space under the steps where a single light hung above a metal door. Retasu turned to Amu.

"Amu, this is where Pai will show you who your parents were and where your father came from. Your parents are still alive, I'll have to contact them immediately, but hopefully this will calm any angry thoughts about them before you meet them. They only left you to protect you. I have to go back upstairs, I have some appointments I can't miss. Good luck," she turned to Pai and gave him a small kiss on tiptoe. Then she hurried back up the stairs. And so Amu was left alone with a stranger that she had figured out was definitely _not _human.

Oh joy.

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: Yeah, I'm gonna be evil and leave it off there. I have other fanfics to work on and I've been working on this one for most of the day.

Kisshu: You mean, me and Ichigo are _married _and have a _child!_

Ikuto: that's exactly what she's saying.

Kisshu: *silence then smiles really big* YYYEEEAASSSHHHH! HELLZ YEAH!

Ikuto: *rolls eyes*

Nosuka chan: *yawns* that's enough, Kisshu. I'm not up for much excitement today.

Kisshu: But your story means that koneko-chan got _BUSY!_

Nosuka chan: I.. I-I didn't think of that… *blushes* - O-oh, you freakin PERV! YOU'RE SO NASTY! I'M NOT GONNA GO INTO THAT DETAIL! I'M ONLY THIRTEEN FOR THE KAMI'S SAKE! Ja ne, my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Nosuka chan: Hey, I'm back!

Kisshu: Took you long enough.

Ikuto: Where've you been?

Nosuka chan: school. And lemme, tell you, I hate that place. And my dear readers, please do not expect me to update regularly on the week days. I have tons of homework.

Avalongal316- thank you

Cross-over-lover232- Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking when I was typing it up! Thank you for noticing!

Finella- thank you for favoriting, I got an email alert.

**#~!~#**

Amu openly gaped at the craft in front of her, her eyes as wide as saucers. It was a freaking _space ship!_ And what's more, the man standing next to her was an _alien_. Not, the little-green-man, take-me-to-your-leader, we-will-destroy-you-all kind of alien, but a genius scientist with a superpower girlfriend and her biological father's best friend. Now that is a lot to take in a mere three hours of a history lecture about her father, her father's planet, her mother, her mother's intergalactic rivalry with her father, her mother being a "Mew Mew," and then all the events that had happened before her being left for her own safety.

She was still completely impressed with all of the technology that was packed into such a small space as behind the creepy metal door. I mean, you would be impressed too if there was a 50-by-50 foot spaceship, alien technology, and a bunch of chemicals and vials of which he could only dream the usage and name of.

And get this, this guy, Pai, was her father's best friend, and his girlfriend Retasu was her mother's best friend. Your father's wife's best friend is a Mew Mew and her boyfriend is an alien. That would certainly make an interesting movie.

She tuned to him, now fully aware of her family history. She looked him straight in the eye.

"And you're sure that your best friend's child is me, and I have both the powers of an alien and also those of a mew mew?" she asked with finality.

Pai nodded. "You have the eyes of your father and the hair of your mother; you said when you transform with this little chara creature-"

"Hey!" the three yelled.

"-my apologies, chara _person_, you sprout a blazing pink outfit with two tail-like strings in the back, and you can fly? And you are more powerful than your other friends with charas?" he asked. She nodded. "Then you are definitely the child of both the alien Kisshu and the Mew Mew Ichigo."

She cocked her head slightly "But how can you be certain just by that?"

"From what you've told me, I can easily conclude that you are not a normal child to hold such power, which is not meant in any offense. From Ichigo's side, it would seem you have inherited the color of her hair, a frilly outfit, and an unnatural super power. When your mother served as a Mew Mew, she transformed and wore a poofy, frilly pink outfit. Her hair turned the same color pink as yours is now. You have extraordinary power, that not many others have, like she. Along those lines, the shape that your powers take is a heart, while the shape of the weapon she used was a heart, and also her powers are used to, "purify", for lack of a better word, the creations that us aliens first used on our attack against the Mew Mews. You use your powers to purify the Heart's Eggs of others. And if it has to be any more obvious, the color of both your powers' are pink. From Kisshu's side, you have the ability to fly while others remain grounded. You have two long, pink strands of an unkown fabric or such, and they are pink. Your father had those, except his were reddish-brown. You also inherit his amber-colored eyes. I am positive you are theirs, not to mention you have the name they chose to bear their child of." He concluded, looking back into her eyes. How they looked so like his best friend's was astonishing.

Amu plopped down on a nearby work chair, suddenly feeling dizzy. She wondered if the Cyniclon people had ever heard the term, "Too much information." Obviously not. Or at least this one hadn't. She sighed, rubbing her temples. All of this just because of a spark of curiosity.

Pai looked at the small child of no more than twelve. He would've pitied the girl if he had not known she didn't want his pity. No, what she wanted was information. She didn't seem to contain Kisshu's recklessness or Ichigo's fiery temper, which he took as a good thing. He stood there for a moment before offering her a cup of Cynoclonian tea. She looked oddly at him for a second before nodding her head. The three Chara people had been mainly silent the whole time, mainly interrupting to gasp or nod their head. The blue one, Miki, seemed to be the calmest under pressure. That meant she was probably the one calming Amu down right now. Good. As he walked away to go make the unearthly tea, he could hear the little pink and green charas whispering furiously to Amu, who was talking just as fast back. He shook his head and walked over to the strange machine, flicking a switch and pouring in a brown powder. In seconds, there were two large cups of Cynoclonian Sweet Tea and three doll-sized cups of it. He sat down across from her on a couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"So, he said, "Is there anything you can tell me? There might be similarities between you and your parents that we do not know of." She looked at her tea in silent contemplation before looking at him again and nodding. She proceeded to tell him about her life up till today, her friends, her fake family and a small bit about her feelings for a certain someone, through which she was blushing slightly. But then they hit a spot in her talk which he found very interesting.

"And he's such a jerk! Always saving me, and being real nice sometimes, but then other times he acts like such a, a, a… I don't know, but like a jerk but more perverted! But when he helps me, he's so nice, and he makes me confused because he's nice to me but I'm the enemy! And get this, he has the Dumpty Key to my Humpty Lock. Well, technically he had it to begin with, and I sorta took it, but it's the same principle! It's like he doesn't even want it back, even though he's supposed to have it. I swear, Ikuto is the most confusing person I've ever met. But he looks really cool when he Character Transforms, he's got blue cat ears and a really nice tail. They both look really soft, sometimes when I look at them I just want to pet them, see what they feel li- wait, what am I saying! B-but, you get the idea. Oh, and he plays really good violin. I heard him once when he was out in a pavilion in the park in the middle of the night. Hey, don't give me that look! I was NOT out looking for him! I was hunting X-Charas! But yeah, that's pretty much it about him and everyone. Did you find any similarities between me and my parents?" she finally asked softly. Pai chuckled.

"Mainly one similarity. It seems as though you have taken a trait of your father's that had a fondness for cats." He stifled a small laugh as he saw the swing of moods that went over the young girl's face; confusion, recognition, embarrassment and finally indignation.

"N-no! No w-way!" she shouted. "Ikuto's a creepy pervert and he's such a jerk! I have absolutely no feelings for him like that what so ever!" she shouted again, blushing a furious red. Pai gave a small smile.

"I recall your mother saying that about Kisshu all those years ago, but look at where they are now." Amu just sat there, blushing furiously with her mouth slightly open, as if ready to argue but she couldn't find the right words.

"He's got you there, Amu." Miki said, nodding her head.

"Haha! That's why Amu-chi likes Ikuto! It's a family thing!" Su shouted gleefully.

"Shut up! It's not like that, stop it!" Amu yelled. The three charas just giggled and flew above her head, just out of strangling reach. Amu huffed and plopped back down on the couch, earning an amused look from Pai.

Pai got up suddenly and floated over to a small work table near the space ship. He picked something up and flew back, a softened look on his face. When he got close enough, Amu could see two sais and a strange, fluffy pink heart. The sais had black handles and an emerald at the base of the three points. The heart had a smaller pink heart at the ridge, which was attached by gold fitting. There was yellow ribbon all around the smaller heart and it also had a small green crown on top of it. Amu stared at it blankly for a minute before staring up at the alien questioningly. He laid the items down on the coffee table for her to look at.

"These are your mother's and father's weapons when they were fighting. The pink heart is Ichigo's, the sais are Kisshu's. I have been studying you mother's, because it would be extremely useful in case of chimera animas returning, or being used again. However, I think they would be useful against these X-charas you're fighting. The sais are just in case you're in physical combat. Since you have both your parent's powers, having them when you transform should occur. Let me explain; instead of lugging their weapons around all day, all the time, Ichigo's Strawberry Bell, this pink heart, would appear when she transformed into a Mew. Ichigo could summon his sais to him whenever he was fighting Th-… a _certain_ enemy of ours. Us other aliens, meaning our minor friend Taruto and I, could also summon our weapons as well as your parent's teammates could. I believe that if you carried these on you when you are in your Character Transformation and kept them on you as you transformed back, they would blend into your own powers and you could summon them when and if you need them." Amu nodded her head in understanding. This was a lot. Being the child of a superhero and an alien nemesis, she meant. She hadn't known that she would have such a big responsibility. But she would accomplish whatever she needed to do. Hopefully. Pai cleared his throat, regaining his god daughter's attention.

"If you would like, we could start your training with your new weapons right now. I battled the Mews back in the day." He offered, but she shook her head.

"Not right now, Pai-sama. I would like to get a hold on all this new information right now. But, if it's not a problem, I would like to meet my parents first. It's been a while." She stated, fidgeting nervously. Pai nodded.

"Kisshu, you can stop hiding now. She wants to meet you," Pai said loudly to the ceiling. Amu stared before a green-haired figure came into sight. She gasped. This man had Pai's elfin ears and her own eyes of amber.

He removed the black cloak hiding most of his body and she fully stared now, eyes wide as saucers and tearing. He moved closer slowly as if he wasn't sure he was welcome.

"…Amu?" Kisshu asked. Amu looked so much like Ichigo.

"..Dad? Is that really you?" she asked, standing up now. She looked shocked.

"Yes…"

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: Bwahaha! And with that, I'll leave you to deal with a cliffy!

Kisshu: Hey! That's mean! I want to know if my daughter hates me or not!

Ikuto: Wait, what was that part about me and Amu, the conversation involving cats?

Nosuka chan: Not telling! You have to read it over again, lazy! Thank you for reading my latest chapy, my awesome readers! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Nosuka chan: I'm back everybody, and I'm ready to get this thing rolling!

Kisshu: Took you long enough.

Ikuto: Yeah, I know. What's it been, two weeks?

Nosuka chan: Hush up! I can't update on weekdays and I went to Hoboken last Sunday. And I had to go to a birthday party on Saturday! Anyway, on with the story!

Cross-over-lover232—That would be adorable! But then again, it would cause a bunch of problems with her school life, and it would be kind of complicated. How would her friends handle that? And that little fan-boy of hers that I cannot remember the name of? I mean, I know Ichigo dealt with it, but Amu inherited Ichigo's genes, not her _cat_ genes. Though I think I'll just let her have cat ears when ever she does battle, like when Ichigo fights. Heh heh, Ikuto will still be pretty shocked!

#~*~#

"Once more, Amu-chan! I know you can do it!" Ichigo yelled to her daughter from the sidelines. Amu smiled at her mother's enthusiasm and put all of her power back into the Strawberry Bell one last time. Practice was almost over, she had to do it perfectly at least once today! Kisshu had told her about how Ichigo had used it perfectly on her first try.

"Come on, Amu! Let's see what you've got!" Her dad called her attention back. She readied herself and focused entirely on him, poised and ready to strike.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she shouted, releasing the pent up energy in the Strawberry Bell in a shimmering form at her father. He tried to dodge but was pushed back by the force of it, flying upwards toward the ceiling.

"Oh no! Dad!" Amu shouted, worried for her dad's sake. She was new at this, it was kind of hard to control her energy at this point. But Kisshu floated safely back down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dang, Amu-chan. You're really good at this." He chuckled. Ichigo laughed and Amu shuffled her feet, embarrassed but happy. Pai smiled and typed something into the laptop he was working on. Amu's progress report with her powers. She was coming along very well for only her third time using the Strawberry Bell against someone.

"Hey dad," Amu said, "can you train me to use your sais, too? Sometimes the battles I get in get really hard to handle, and even with the Strawberry Bell I might need to protect my friends." Kisshu smiled and landed softly on the ground in front of Amu. He patted her head, making her giggle.

"Maybe some other day, alright? You just went through a lot of training and you probably need some rest." She pouted a little, but her three chara companions giggled.

"Amu needs a cat nap!" Ran giggled and motioned to the small, fluffy black cat ears now perched upon Amu's head and the fluffy tail protruding from under her skirt. Amu glared at them, shouting at them to shut up. They just kept laughing and floating out of her reach, though it wasn't very useful since she could fly too. Kisshu laughed as she raced around the basement's high ceiling. Out of everything that could've happened when they met, she had jumped into his arms, happy that she had finally found her real dad. Later she had been equally as happy as Ichigo when they both met. It had been the perfect reunion, she wasn't even affected by the fact that her mother had superpowers and her father wasn't even from the planet. It made him the happiest man in both of the worlds he knew.

"AAHH!" Su screamed happily as Amu finally caught her.

"Gotcha!" Amu laughed. Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes. Seconds later, Kisshu was chasing Amu with Mew Mew Ichigo in his arms. They were all laughing and shouting, flying high and dipping low.

However, they all slowed when the metal door screeched open. Ichigo gasped happily and Kisshu grinned wide. Amu just stared confusingly at their newest visitors along with Ran, Miki and Su.

"Retasu! You brought Purin and Taruto! " Ichigo yelled happily across the room from the three new arrivals. The girl, Purin, smiled and waved.

"Ichigo-chan! And Kisshu-kun! What are you guys doing, na no da? And who's that little girl, na no da? She looks just like Ichigo and Kisshu all mixed up, na no da!" she must've figured out who Amu was though, for she blushed and muttered "dirty Kisshu, na no da!" Taruto gave a cocky smile at his girlfriend's attitude change and waved to the family in the air. Retasu blushed embarrassingly and said, "I thought it would be nice if Amu-chan met them."

Amu followed her parents down to the guests, still perplexed at the two strangers. Ran, Miki and Su looked at each other, shrugged and followed Amu. Whence down on the ground, Ichigo ran and gave a hug to Purin as did Retasu (minus the running of course), while Kisshu and Pai walked over to Taruto and laughed at jokes and just usual talking.

Taruto was a child no longer. The same went for Purin too. Purin had grown quite a bit, from an energetic nine-year-old to an energetic twenty-six-year-old. She and Taruto were now dating and had been for at least two years. Purin had grown tall and skinny, thanks to her insistent training and playing. She had beautiful curves that seemed to make her even more attractive than just her glittering yellow eyes and blond hair that was pulled back into a few small braids, the same as she had always had them. Taruto was only about a half an inch shorter than her, something she still boasted about today. He was, however, in no way that short kid with the clackers. No, he had developed strong arms, muscular legs and finely toned abs, which were only shown because of the jacket he wore over his bare chest. He still wore shorts, but all his clothes were still the same colors that he had had way back when they were fighting. He still had that same childish attitude, however.

Amu stared at the two new visitors and shuffled her feet, feeling awkwardly left out among the adults.

"And this," Kisshu stated proudly, walking up to Amu, "is my own daughter, Amu. She's pretty damn strong for a human."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo hissed, "Don't curse in front of Amu!" he chuckled.

"Sorry." Amu noticed that all the adults were staring at her now. She blushed in nervousness and cleared her throat.

"Uh, hi, I'm Amu. I sorta inherited mom's and dad's powers, so I guess I'm the special one here," she gulped nervously. Purin took this chance to pounce upon the poor girl.

"Aaaawww! You are so cute, na no da! I never knew that you would look so much like Ichigo-chan, na no da! Ohh, but look! You have Kisshu's eyes, na no da! I'm so jealous, na no da!" Purin shouted and cuddled Amu until she thought she would die of either embarrassment or suffocation. Retasu gently pried Purin off of her god daughter and held out her hand in a calmer fashion and shook Amu's hand.

"Hello, Amu. It's so nice that we can formally meet. I'm Retasu, your god mother. Oh and Purin here is also your god mother. And Pai and Taruto are your god fathers, too. You're allowed to have two, one on each side of the family." (A.N. / I have no idea if that's true, but we'll say it is for now!)

Amu smiled and shook Retasu's hand. When Retasu backed up into Pai's waiting arms, she took a good look at the people in her presence. Both of her god fathers were aliens, as was her father. Her mother and god mothers were all Mew Mews, or at least had been. They didn't battle intergalactic enemies anymore.

Kisshu puffed out his chest and gazed proudly upon his daughter. He was glad he had come back after a year of being away from his little koneko-chan. Soon, the group had made themselves comfortable on the four couches around the small coffee table and started talking; Ichigo was sitting next to Amu, and Kisshu was on the other side of her on the small couch. On the next couch, Pai and Retasu sat together, her in his arms. Purin was sitting on the next couch on Taruto's lap, who was blushing madly at the position but altogether pleased. They talked mainly about the past, just to fill Amu in who would occasionally nod, gasp or smile widely.

Ran, Miki and Su sat on the couch across from Retasu and Pai. They sipped their Cynoclonian tea quietly. They were still getting used to all this new information and thus were trying to silently comprehend the situation. So far they were only slightly confused. Go figure.

#~!~#

Some many miles away, the four guardians sat at a conference in the Royal Garden house. (A.N. / The big glass house in the garden that doubles as a greenhouse) It was very late for a meeting, 10:46 at night to be exact, but it had been an urgent meeting-regarding a certain Joker we know.

"Amu-chan's not acting normally," Nadeshiko (really Nagihiko) said seriously, "I don't know how or why, but something's changed. That much is obvious."

"What do you think happened?" Tadase asked in a state of worry, "I thought she was acting strangely, but I didn't think there was anything much different about her,"

"What do you think's wrong with Amu-chi?" Yaya asked. Pepe looked equally as scared.

"There can't be anything wrong with her! Let's leave the subject, and talk about something different. Like my plans for World Domination!" Kiseki yelled boldly. As much as he didn't think I was possible, something was nagging him that something really _was_ wrong with Amu, which caused him to worry—an emotion he did not like as a natural leader.

"How could you say that! Amu's our friend!" Daichi shouted, kicking his minute soccer ball at the mini-king's face. It was effective in its goal.

"Ouch! I do not worry for my subjects unless there is battle!" Kiseki shouted, his temper finally breaking his patience. There was a collective gasp from the group.

"Kiseki! How could you say such things!" Temari said.

"Yeah, how could you! Amu's important to us!" Kukai said angrily.

"Hey, hey! Calm down everyone! Look at us, we're not even sure of anything and we're getting all upset. Let's figure things out first, _then_ we'll argue or not. Hopefully not the latter," Tadase mumbled the last part, though everyone heard anyway. All present calmed down but began to speak more seriously.

"Alright, so assuming that something _is_ amiss with Amu, should we confront her about it? I mean, if it'll affect her as the Joker and our friend, then it is a big concern," Nadeshiko (Nagihiko!) said calmly. Kukai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, Joker's role is important, but she seemed off in a worse way. Like there was something she was hiding. As her friend, I think we should talk to her about it. It could be something important." he said.

"Yes, but what if she doesn't want to tell us? If it was something of major concern, she would have told us…right?" Tadase asked. Yaya stared at him for a moment before looking down at her overlapped fingers in her lap.

"But what you said first," she said quietly, "what if she just doesn't want to tell us? All of us know how stubborn she is. It could be that she's trying to handle it herself. I don't like that thought, but it's definitely out there." There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the group thought it over. For a while later they exchanged theories and suggestions, finally resolving to confront her on Monday at school. It was Saturday. One more day until the painstakingly agitating question would hopefully be answered. All of them were on pins and needles as they left, wanting answers.

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: So how's that for a chapter?

Ikuto: I'm still not mentioned at all in this…

Kisshu: Huh, I never imagined the little brat as a man. Taruto is immatue, so I just assumed he'd never grow up…

Nosuka chan: *cough cough* You'retheimmatureone *Cough COUGH*

Kisshu: What did you say!

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* What do you THINK she said?

Nosuka chan: Alright, Ja ne before Kish mauls me! *runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

Nosuka chan: Hey, I'm back! I'm updating twice this week 'cos I skipped out on you guys last time.

Kisshu: At least I know that my daughter loves me now… awwww, kawaii Amu!

Ikuto *huffs* I still haven't been in any of the chapters…

Nosuka chan: *rolls eyes*

Cross-over-lover232—You know what? I think I will! It would come in handy in this chapter, which DOES involve Ikuto and Yoru, and it would make it so much funnier. But I don't know how often I'll do this, so I guess this might be the only chapter that has it in it, but hey, you get what you want and I get an enhanced story. So what the heck? Lets get the ball rolling!

Mika Ikisatashi: Good thing you decided to check! But did you know you can subscribe? I'm not telling you to, though, but if you have your own email you can subscribe to stories and you'll get an email for when the next chapter gets updated. Oh, and thanks, glad you like that chapter! And yeah, I thought it was about time. Oh, and I'll be keeping a look out for your story!

ALSO: I'm just going to make Amu call Midori and Tsumugu "Mom" and "Dad," because it would be kind of awkward to call them by their names and I don't want to spell her dad's name a lot. Blame my laziness! And I'm changing the title of the story to

Amu Momomiya: Descendant of An Unknown Past

#~!~#

WARNING; small amount of attempted fluff between Ikuto/Amu in chappy

.

Amu walked calmly into her house and toed her shoes off, walking quietly towards the stairs, but not before two people shouted her name.

"Amu! Thank goodness, where were you?" Midori (her adoptive mom) asked, panic breaking her voice as she ran and hugged Amu.

"Amu, where _were_ you! We were worried sick!" Tsumugu (adoptive dad) shouted, kneeling on one foot next to Amu. She let her untrue parents hug her before she gave them a glare tinted with retribution.

"While you two were here, _I _was doing the real detective work to find out who my _real_ parents were," she saw them freeze and droop pathetically, and felt a little guilty, "and I got a lead."

"Y-you did? I-I mean… that's wonderful… for you…" Midori said quietly, shamefully looking at her knees. Amu softened; they might have lied to her for years, but such kind people didn't deserve this torture, not even them.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. But the best part was that I actually met them. They're different, but they're really nice. I think you would like them," she said, smiling at the two adults. They smiled back hopefully.

"I guess they must be nice people if you like them, but will you be- be… going with them?" Tsumugu asked sadly. She smiled again, a little brighter.

"No. They are nice people, and they live in the area, but they're sort of… undercover? Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it. They could be in danger a lot, so they don't want to let me get hurt. So if you're willing, I would like to stay here with you." Amu fibbed when she got to the part about her parents being undercover. Technically, they were in danger a lot, so it did count as a valid excuse. However, the two adults brightened and didn't seem to pay much attention to the 'danger' part as much as the 'staying' part.

"You're staying! Thank the kami, I thought I might lose you!" her Mom said, hugging her practically to death. Her Dad shed a waterfall of tears and the space round him sparkled in happiness.

"Yay, my Amu-chan's not going to leave me…" he trailed happily.

"O-okay… M-mom, you're squeezing.. me.. to.. deattthhhh….!" Amu breathed out.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Anyway, can I get to bed? I'm really tired. I just want to take a big nap."

"Yes, go ahead."

"Good night, Amu-chan!"

"'Night dad, mom." And with that she headed up stairs.

She quickly undressed and took a short bath to freshen up from the training before snuggling in her pajamas and sitting down on the edge of her bed, stretching and stifling a yawn.

She lay down on her bed and was about to pull the covers over her when she heard a familiar knock on the sliding glass doors. She snapped her head to the side and almost groaned. Ikuto was standing there, a small bag in his hands. He kept tapping and mouthing something until she came over and opened the door. He walked into her room, uninvited as always.

"Hey! Why are you here?" Amu said loudly. Ikuto shifted his head in her direction before plopping down on her bed. She was fuming.

"Hey! I said why are you here? And get off my bed!" She yelled a bit louder. Ikuto didn't even open his eyes as he threw the small bag at Amu.

"I was over in this area a little while ago and I heard this song coming from your room… I figured you liked this guy's music so I bought you a second CD." He stated before resting his head on his hands and putting one leg over the other.

Amu just sat there for a while, looking at the CD case in her hands. It was that guy, Gary Jules. Why was Ikuto being so nice? It was weird. Then she noticed that Ikuto's ears and tail were out. She wondered why that was.

'_Well_,' she thought, '_mom used to have her tails and ears pop out whenever she got really emotional... I wonder what it means for Ikuto? Maybe he's embarrassed... Or maybe he just used his Character Change to get up here on my balcony... Weird_.' Amu continued to stare at the CD and Ikuto for a few minutes, wondering if his ears and tail were soft. Finally she shook her head and freed these weird feelings. What the heck? Ikuto was the enemy! She was supposed to be defeating him right now! But yet here she was,

getting gifts from him, letting him stay in her room. She blushed. Ikuto was staying in her bed, and it looked like he didn't have any intention of getting up anytime soon. She remembered how Pai had told her about Ichigo and Kisshu being the same way. Enemies, yet Kisshu would come into her room and tease her, except Ikuto wasn't teasing her. Kisshu would battle Ichigo but he would always tell her he loved her. Ikuto never really got into a battle with her, in fact he helped her more than he fought with her. Amu sighed, shook her head and rubbed her forehead, then closing the sliding door behind her.

Yoru sat there, mouth open and eyes wide as Amu walked over to her nightstand and set the CD down, not bothering to yell at Ikuto while Su, Ran and Miki explained the whole "love-for-cats-because-of-her-dad-and-mom" situation in excited whispers.

Ikuto opened his eyes as Amu sat down on the green, giant pillow that rested near the leg of the foot of her bed. She stared back at him with a strange look on her face.

"What, no complaints?" he asked, starting to think it wasn't the real Amu.

"Hey, I'm being nice. You would not believe the crap that I just went through for the last few days," she said irritably, "and I don't feel like arguing with you." he raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until you see me in our next fight. I don't feel like demonstrating, or telling you right now. As a matter of fact, I would rather be sleeping right now, but a certain sneaky neko is there right now."

"Then sleep here _with_ me." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-you pervert." she said, turning red. He rolled his eyes.

"_You're _the pervert for thinking that kind of stuff."

"Don't try to pin this on me! And if it bothers you so much, you can leave!"

"One; you sound like we're dating and you're angry with me. Two; It would be easier if _you_ would just come and lay here. I'm not saying that we should do anything inappropriate, you are, which makes you the perv."

"W-what! We are NOT dating! And it's my bed that you're laying in, which makes you the perv!"

"I never said we were. And just laying in a random bed does not make me a pervert, it makes me sleepy. So shut up a little."

"I will not shut up! And I'm not a perv! I'll prove it to you!" and with that, she got up from her floor cushion and sat on her knees next to Ikuto, face flushed red and hands crossed over her chest.

"See? I'm not doing anything perverted!" she said angrily. Ikuto rolled his eyes and moved, laying his head down on her lap before she could protest. She froze in place, a pretty blush painted across her face as Ikuto moved slightly to get more comfortable.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?"

"I'm laying down. And be quiet, please. I really am tired." with that he finally fell into a dreamless nap.

Amu blushed some more until she felt and heard a painful _pop_, giving her a tiny headache that quickly went away and a pang above her butt. She brought her hands up to her head and felt something fuzzy twitching as she touched them. She reached towards her backside and felt something soft right on her tailbone. She turned her head and froze. The word "Tailbone" was now literal.

She silently freaked out as the fuzzy black tail protruding from above her backside twitched and swished as if getting used to it's surroundings. Her hearing suddenly got better and she could hear Ikuto's breathing and heartbeat loud and clear. Her eye twitched as she grabbed a mirror on her nightstand and almost screamed. Resting on top of her head were two black, fuzzy, fully-working cat ears. On her backside was a fluffy black tail.

'_o-oh noooooo..._' she thought as her new fuzzy appendages swiveled, pressing themselves to her head, '_This must be what mom had! That's right, she said that she and her Mew friends got the traits of animals, and she,' the truth smacked her like a ton of bricks, 'and she got the trait of a __cat__! CRAP!'_

Yoru practically jumped on her, shouting like a mad man.

"Y-you're like Ikuto!" he yelled. "What the HELL? How did you do that!"

"It's a part f the family! Now shut _up!_" she whispered angrily, clamping her hands around the small chara's mouth and body. He squirmed but to no avail.

However, all the movement on her part and the noise must've bothered Ikuto, because he woke up. As soon as he looked up at Amu, he froze and his eyes widened comically. She gulped, releasing the half-strangled cat chara.

"Ehe heh," she said, rubbing the back of her neck as he continued to stare at her fuzzy appendages.

"...Surprise?" she tried, making his eyes widen even more and snap to blow her waist, catching sight of the tail. Ran, Miki and Su were trying hard not to laugh as Yoru shouted in indignation.

"You see that Ikuto? D you _see that!_ She's like you now! She wouldn't tell me why, but she is! Isn't that freaking _weird!_" he yelled as loud as he possibly could. Ikuto's own ears twitched as did his tail. Finally Amu could take no more of his lazer-like gaze.

"Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she shouted, pushing Ikuto's head off of her lap and pulling him out of her bed by the back of his shirt. His knees hit the floor with a loud 'bump' as she dragged him out onto her balcony and slammed the door, drawing the curtains. Though she hurriedly reopened the door to push out Yoru, who was still shouting. She saw the comical shocked look on his face and blushed, realizing he was staring at the spot right above her butt.

"Stay out, you, you... you stray! Yeah, that's it! And stop looking at my butt!" she shouted through the glass. She pulled the curtains closed and almost ripped them off the wall. She sighed, turning her back and falling to her butt, rubbing her head to try and rid it of the headache that was forming while the charas laughed at her. She shouted at them for a little bit before sighing exasperatedly and falling back onto her bed with a loud 'fwump'.

~!~

Outside her room, Kisshu and Ichigo watched from a tree as Ikuto looked at the window for a while more before shaking his head and hitting himself, rushing away as if it would be the end of him if he stayed. Kisshu pouted.

"How come you never made it that easy for me, kitten?" he asked, shifting to ask the woman in his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"Because Kish, I thought I was in love with Aoyama when you did that. Did you see Amu? It's obvious she likes this Ikuto guy. That's why she didn't yell at him too much. Besides, you weren't as forceful when you were with me in my room and I wasn't as easy-going as Amu. Nor was I as naive with you! Ikuto didn't force a kiss on Amu!" Kisshu narrowed his eyes.

"He _better_ not have touched my Amu-chan like that, or else he's as good as dead meat!" he grumbled threateningly. Ichigo sighed and smiled. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, seeking warmth.

"I trust him. He seems nice. And did you see how he made Amu's ears and tail come out? I never would've thought it possible, but it seems that she's more like me than just superpowers and colorful hair." Kisshu pulled Ichigo closer to himself.

"I guess he's okay... but still, he _better _not do anything to our Amu-chan." Ichigo giggled and got out of his grip.

"Alright, _you_ can keep searching for more stuff about Ikuto, but _I'm_ going to bed. I need a cat nap," she said, yawning and showing her little cat-fangs. Kisshu smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" Ichigo twisted her head to look at him with a sneaky smile.

"Only if you... _beat me there!_" she yelled before zipping off on the walls that separated the streets from the houses. Kisshu smiled and teleported behind her, flying just as fast as she was running.

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: So, how was that? My oji-san's computer is working with a writing program now, so hopefully I'll be able to update twice as fast!

Kisshu: Mwehehehh, dirty Ichigo!

Ikuto: What the hell! When I said I wanted a part in this story, I didn't mean it like _that!_

Nosuka chan: Yeah, but you do love her, don't you?

Ikuto:*blushes* m-maybe...

Kisshu: we know you do...

Nosuka chan: Alright, well Ja ne my readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Nosuka chan: I really wanna get updating because my story is receiving surprising publicity!

Kisshu: It's gonna get to your head.

Ikuto:*still miffed about last chapter*

Nosuka chan: Whatever! Mweheheh, I love this story even more now!

Cross-over-lover232: Oohohoho, that would be soo funny! I think I'll save that for a later chapter! Thanks for the idea!

DragonKight15: Glad you love the story! I don't think so, since she already Character Transforms, but I was thinking of changing some things about her transformation to fit with her new powers. And I have that all planned out, Mwahahaha! You'll have to keep reading to find out! You see how I did that? I just trapped you into reading this story!

MegagirlZX: Thank you, I'm trying to update whenever I can :)

ALSO: I just got into a car accident with the rest of my family on the 17th. I've got a lot of aching muscles so please don't blame me for any errors in spelling, blame the old lady that tipped over our van. And a lot is going to be said in this chappy, so pay attention! Arigatou~

**#~!~#**

Amu walked into Seiyo Academy Monday and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. The whole walk there she'd been expecting some sort of alien tyrant nemesis or an x chara to jump out at her. She carefully sped through the school to her homeroom with Nikaidou-sensei. She almost crashed into Kukai as she sped past. She didn't really want to talk to the other guardians, it might make things complicated- and make her late.

"Hi Kukai, bye Kukai!" she yelled as she rushed past. Kukai spun around in a circle as she passed and fell to the floor, his eyes just spinning squiggles. He shook his head harshly and looked at the girl currently running away from him and frowned.

"Well hi, Amu... so nice to see you again." he mumbled irritably and got up and brushing himself off. Yaya ran up to him.

"Hiya Kukai! Was that Amu-chi? What did she say?" she asked innocently. Kukai slouched grumpily.

"She said hi, bye, and then left me in her dust. Really, why doesn't she run like that when we practice? She could probably outrun me at those speeds!" he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Yaya stopped next to him, looking at his downcast face.

"She didn't even bother to talk. It's not like her, we always hang out before the homeroom bell." Yaya pouted and clung to his arm, clenching her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with Amu-chi! I won't believe it! It's not possible, she's way too smart and cool. Maybe she's just having a little problem. Or she could be hurrying to homeroom! See, look at the clock. The bell's about to ring. You see? Nothing's wrong! So don't be so sad!" Kukai smiled down at the childish girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, you can stop clinging to my arm! Now, let's ge-" at that moment the bell rang, scaring the both of them into realizing they were in a deserted hallway. Kukai smacked his forehead.

"C'mon, Yaya! Let's go!" he shouted before speeding off, his legs and feet wheels of motion. Yaya's eyes had lost all color and was gaping as she was hauled along mercilessly.

:Later:

Amu walked out of the school building holding her bento. She was halfway to the destined tree when she heard a shout behind her and turned around.

"Amu, where are you going?" Tadase yelled while catching up to her. "Aren't you going to have lunch with the guardians?" she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I was just going to sit underneath that tree over there. I mean it's such a nice day, right? So I figured I'd better not waste it," she rushed to cover her choice. Something flashed in his eyes before he smiled a little more. Amu thought it looked forced.

"But, Nadeshiko has made some really good uh... cookies... yes, she's made some excellent cookies for us! They're an American recipe, I'm sure you'd like some," he smiled a little more.

"Um, no thanks. I'm sort of starting an exercising diet and I need to keep to what I have. Maybe you can save some for me for later? I would really appreciate it," she added hopefully. He gave a slightly shocked look before smiling, this time smaller.

"Yeah, sure. We could eat them together sometime,"

"Oh, that would be nice,"

"...Okay, well, see you later, Amu!" he said before turning and jogging towards the school. Amu breathed a sigh of relief and hated that she had to lie to Tadase, but she started walking over to the tree nonetheless.

"Who was that?" a voice asked, the person concealed in the tree's branches. Amu started eating her sandwich like nothing happened.

"Just a friend of mine. His name's Tadase, he's really nice. He's the 'King' of the guardians. I'm the Joker. Honestly, he's nothing to worry about dad," she said after swallowing. Kisshu frowned a little and relaxed against his branch, staring in the direction Tadase had gone.

"Still, you seem to have a lot of guy friends. Why not make some girl friends?" Amu rolled her eyes at Kisshu's over-protectiveness.

"Seriously dad, most of the girls at this school are either too full of themselves to like me, _really_ weird, like fan-girl weird, or boring. Besides, I've already got Nadeshiko and Yaya, and most of the time Yaya's too much to handle." Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that kid with the purple hair?"

"Yeah, that's Nadeshiko."

"No, that's _Nagihiko _Fujisaki, the famous Japanese dancer boy." Amu choked on her apple juice and Kisshu shot up, ready to help his daughter. She waved him off, however. When she recovered she held an incredulous look, scrutinizing her juice box instead of her father's face.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said, that kid with the purple hair that you call "Nadeshiko" is actually Nagihiko, a professional in the art of Japanese dancing. Don't ask me, Ichigo reads about that stuff and I recognized him from a picture she showed me," he added quickly when her eyebrows rose into her bangs.

"That would've been nice to know when I was talking and _trusting_ Nadeshiko with my secrets..." Amu sighed.

"Amu, don't be angry or anything. Ichigo told me it's tradition to dress up as a girl- for _whatever _reason- and train for years as one. I'm not sure as to _why_ some idiot would go and dress up like a girl, but it was supposed to be a secret, so that's why he didn't tell you. Just try to act like you don't know."

Amu's eye twitched.

"Are you kidding? I just find out that my parents are supernatural, I'm a superhero, and that my best friend's actually a _dude_. I'm amazing with secrets by now."

"Sorry,"

"No, it's not you're fault, but..." she trailed, looking up through the tree's leaves and straight into the same amber eyes, "...It's all happening at once. I wish I had some time to get used to it, but I guess I'd never get over it if I had time. I guess it's a good thing that it's happening all at once, but it's...overwhelming. And shocking." Kisshu smiled.

"And that's why you're _my _daughter. We're all strong, especially you. Have I ever told you that I got killed?" Amu fell on her face comically.

"_What!"_

"Yeah. Ichigo brought me back to life. Actually, she died once, too." he recalled, bringing a finger to his chin and staring at the sky thoughtfully. Amu gave a deadpanned look as her eye regained its twitch.

"Are. You. _Kidding me?"_

"What?"

"I was born from two undead zombies?" Kisshu laughed loudly.

"Amu-chan, do I _look_ like a zombie? Well, I mean besides the green hair? No, in my time-"

"-You sound like you're an old man recalling his childhood-"

"Aww, hush! Anyway, when I was fighting, it wasn't any of this woosy fighting. No, we _physically_ fought with weapons, jumping around, screaming insults, flying. As a matter of fact..." Kisshu trailed off into an explanation about his fights with Ichigo and the Mews as Amu got comfortable against the base of the tree, listening to her dad's rambling, while across the school there was an entirely different conversation going on.

:Guardian's Lunch in the Royal Garden House:

Tadase walked towards the door to the Garden House sadly, his head hanging with Kiseki floating slowly behind him. He heard hushed talking as he opened the door and felt failure sink in his heart. How he _hated_ failure.

As he entered, he heard everything go silent and looked up at the waiting people crowding the small meeting table. Yaya ran to him, hands clasped tightly on her chest.

"What happened? Where's Amu-chi? I thought she was going to have lunch with us!" she cried aloud. Tadase looked at her and the rest of the group and sighed.

"She said she wanted to eat lunch somewhere else today. She says she's exercising and she's on some sort of diet, and she didn't want to waste the beautiful day so she ate outside under a tree." He said bitterly. Kukai knitted his brows and frowned, worry glittering in his eyes.

"Did she say what she was exercising for? If she has, she didn't tell me, and I'm practically her coach,"

"No. I forgot to ask,"

"Well did she say anything else?"

"Not really, I even said that Nadeshiko made a new type of cookies and she said she was on a diet." Nadeshiko sweat-dropped.

"I didn't make any cookies..."

"And?" Tadase said.

"What would you have done if she came here and there were no cookies?" Tadase fell on his face and Pepe sighed with Kiseki and Daichi, while Temari shook her head. Kukai's shoulders drooped and he sighed in defeat.

"Well, it's fact now. Something weird is going on with Amu, and we have no idea what."

All of the guardians looked to the ground, lost in worry, sadness and thought. They were determined to find out the reason Amu was acting so weird by the end of the day, but it seemed like that goal was being postponed.

While the guardians and charas were lost in thought, they failed to notice a certain sneaky neko and his chara standing on the oped window above them until he gave a loud "Yo". Startled, all of them looked up to reveal none other than their nemesis that worked for Easter and his chara.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted angrily.

"Yoru!" Daichi shouted equally angry at the chara that was currently licking his paw.

"What are you two doing here!" Nadeshiko shouted, getting up and bringing her naginata out of no where, eyes now aflame. Ikuto smirked.

"It seems that the little guardians are confused and lost about their little Joker," he said and Yoru meowed mockingly.

"Haha! You silly guardians! Ikuto and I know her secrets!" he yelled. Ikuto sent an annoyed glance at him before rolling his eyes and turning on his heel, ready to exit when Tadase called out frantically.

"Wait! What secrets? Tell me, Ikuto!" and said sneaky neko looked over his shoulder and smirked, infuriating Tadase below.

"_Sorry, you'll have to wait until you see me in our next fight__. I don't feel like demonstrating, or telling you right now.'_ is what she told me when we last met. I found out because of a little... _mishap," _he seemed to blush slightly as he said this, "but you brats will have to wait. Because I don't feel like telling you right now. See ya," he said, mimicking what Amu said and finally leaping out of the window, Yoru giving one last stuck-out pink tongue before following his master. The guardians just stood where they were in shock for a while before looking at each other. They were going to have to have a _very long_ meeting with a certain Joker.

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: Well, how was that? I felt like updating early this time, so I did. I have next friday and monday off, so hopefully I'll fit in an update between then.

Kisshu: Well, she certainly _does_ have a lot of guy friends...

Ikuto: "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"? Doesn't he ever get tired of saying that when ever he sees me?

Nosuka chan: I don't know... I'll have to ask him when I meet him.

Kisshu: You're going to meet him?

Nosuka chan: I got you two here, didn't I? And trust me, you two were _way_ more requested than anybody else in your animes. So yeah, it should be easy getting him here.

Ikuto: Oooooh, burn.

Kisshu: there's no fire...

Ikuto:*sweatdrop*

Nosuka chan: Whatever. Ja ne, my readers, and arigatou, I didn't know this troy would be so popular ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Nosuka chan: Hey everybody! What is this, like three updates in one week? I'm on roll!

Ikuto: Do you really like writing this so much that you torture me like that? "...He seemed to blush slightly as he said it..."

Kisshu:*snickers* Aww, you like my Amu-chan!*Blanks* Wait a minute, you stay away from my Amu-chan! She's _my _daughter, you perverted cat!

Ikuto: I can't help it if this _psycho_ makes me like Amu! That's why she made it a fanfiction!

Nosuka chan:*laughing* Haha! Aww, I smell jealousy! Anyway, on with the announcements;

DragonKnight15: Thank you so much, nya! You'll have to read on to find out! Thank you again!

MegagirlZX: Oh man, thank you! You don't know how much that means to me :D

Cross-over-lover232:*backs up slowly* What, did you steal my ideas/doodle notebook? I was going to add something about Aoyama in this chappy, actually! And now I'll have to change what Aoyama tries to – wait, I'm telling you the ending! Dang it! But I have planned something with and Amu in the end, and it's supposed to be dramatic. But at least I have back up ideas... no more looking in my idea book! And thank you for hitting Tadase, I don't like him very much either -_-**#**

And thank you for favoriting, Blake758865, Eunnie, Mika Ikisatashi, Finella, and my faithful reviewers :3 Your email alerts have filled up three of my fanfiction email folders, thank you!

ALSO: I'm not going to do Utau's character transformation, because I don't like her and I spent a lot of time on Amu's transformation. I'm lazy! XP

**#~!~#**

Amu raced out of the Seiyo Academy as the bell rang. Of course, nothing went as planned. It never did, it seemed. She silently cursed, realizing that the X chara was farther away than expected. Tadase and the others had told her where it was and she was determined to try out her new powers on an actual enemy instead of practice dummies. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes, she'd been alerted on such short notice that she'd left them back at her cubby.

As she raced through the nearby park she looked around and realized nobody was looking at her, she sped into the nearest dirt path and stopped, her feet creating the screeching sound that race cars usually had when they stopped short.

After looking around again, she smiled to Ran and nodded. The excited chara flew over to her, also excited about gaining a new power. Miki and Su watched in poorly hidden jealousy.

Amu cried out in a confident voice, "My heart, unlock!" She was pulled into her own world full of sparkling golden light as red ribbons with hearts encircled her. Her body was engulfed in shining light and her hair was pulled out of its side pony tail, whipping around her head. She spun around excitedly a few times before she was pulled backward. Ran jumped and was pulled into her egg.

However when Amu spun around and held Ran's egg near the Humpty Lock, instead of being encased in a small torrent of pink, rainbow sparks were emitted from the lock and Amu spun around faster. A pink power attached itself around her body and wrapped around her, conjoining to make her Amulet Heart outfit. The air around her legs, wrists, the area below her shoulders, her backside and her head exploded outward, leaving a trail of multicolored dust. She extended her arms around her as a whip of light and shining pure power attached to her hand and she whipped it around herself, finally coming to a halt. The two charas floated there, dumbfounded and in awe at their chara Bearer.

Amu's outfit was a much brighter pink. Her skirt was poofier, and her shoulder cuffs weren't as frilly anymore. Her leggings and sneakers were replaced with boots that came just below her knees. Atop her head her visor remained, though two black cat ears now protruded where the big heart hair accessory had been and right across from that. A black tail popped out from the bottom of her skirt and was also engulfed in a shining light before gaining a big pink bow with a bell in the shape of a heart faded into existence. The hem of her clothes –the skirt, shoulder cuffs, the lacy shirt- was now lined with a less poofy frill, but still there. The same two red strips of fabric flew wildly around her body as she hopped, stepped, and finally jumped into her pose. Miki and Su clapped approvingly as Amu twirled for a moment, admiring the new changes to her outfit.

Then, as soon as they had stopped, they started hurrying again. Amu was more pumped than ever to try out her new powers and took to the sky, feeling running was taking too long. They arrived to their destination in moments: a small clearing of a park with a lake in the distance. Amu saw a van with Utau's face on the side of driving away, along with the emboldened Easter emblem. She scowled at her enemy's van as it sped away, undoubtedly containing the evil chara destroyer herself. But as she turned to give chase, an angry voice sounded behind her.

"Hinamori Amu!" Utau Hoshina shouted, holding multiple x chara eggs.

"Utau!" she shouted back. Said superstar frowned wickedly and glared.

"Amu, I'm not going to lose to you!" she said evilly, throwing the x eggs into the air. There were at least ten of them in all, Amu observed. They floated for a moment before flying quickly towards her. She dodged and tried to catch the nearest, but with amazing speed it flew out of reach and summoned its comrades, all of them now flying at her with deadly precision. She gasped as they hit all over her body, digging into her ribs, arms, chest and neck. They winded her and she started gasping as they repeated the strategy over and over.

Finally, Amu was able to out fly them and flew randomly around, dodging and flying and generally retreating. She summoned enough power in her wounded state to bring the Heart Rod into her hands. She threw it and shouted, "Spiral Heart!", watching confidently as it arched through the sky, gathering the x eggs into one spot. She instinctively brought her hands up to the Humpty Lock, ready to perform the Open Heart cleansing attack, though she paused.

"_Amu, what's wrong? Let's use Open Heart already! The x eggs are getting lose!"_ Ran yelled in her subconscious. She knew Ran was right, the eggs were starting to move around more. Amu steeled her decision and brought forth excess power that she didn't know she had.

"Calling; Strawberry Bell!" she yelled. She only had to wait for a split second before in a flash of shining light, the Strawberry Bell appeared in her hands. She smiled brightly despite her condition.

"_Oh, I get it now! Go Amu-chan!"_ Ran shouted happily. Amu aimed at the x eggs, building up her power and concentrating. She spun 360 degrees a few times, forcing all extra power into the Strawberry Bell by some supernatural form of centrifugal force. She stopped suddenly, pointing exactly at her target.

"_**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!**_" with that, all the power she had been compressing- which is an extreme amount, by any standard- was released. It flashed brightly and not only purified the x eggs into perfection, but also pushed Amu back about twenty feet; right into a telephone pole. She cried out in pain for a moment before detaching herself from the structure, her eyes spinning dizzily and wobbling in mid-air. She slowly floated to the ground, tired out from all the unneeded force. She reached the ground and fell to her knees in exhaustion. But still she watched as the many eggs danced happily on the wind before flying away to their bearers.

She didn't know how long she stayed in that spot, but she did for what felt like an hour, getting rid of all her dizziness. Finally she heard the sound of footsteps and wind, making her face to her right. What she saw was rather strange and beautiful.

Her mom, Ichigo, was in her Tokyo Mew Mew outfit. She didn't look very different from her mother, she noticed. Though her mom's outfit was minus the big frills.

Her god mother, Retasu, was also in what she assumed to be her Tokyo Mew Mew fighting getup, as were Purin and two other women. Retasu's outfit was green, while Purin's was yellow, Ichigo's in pink, and the two other women had on colors to match their hair, purple and blue. Up above, she saw her dad, Kisshu floating with Taruto and Pai. Looking back at the group of women, she saw that there were two other men behind them, looking slightly uncomfortable next an expensive-looking red car.

One of them was tall, looked to be in about his mid-thirties and had short blonde hair. The other man looked to be in his late thirties, with long brown hair in a large pony tail that trailed down past his knees. He was wearing what looked like a white barman shirt with black suspenders, also with a small black bow tie.

The blonde was wearing a black vest with no shirt underneath, it looked like. Two black straps were hanging nonchalantly on his shoulders, and he was wearing white jeans with black boots, along with a red cloth choker.

The purple-haired girl looked to be the same age as the brown-haired man, though everything else was pretty much a polar opposite. She wore long purple boots that flared open at the top where they extended past her knees. She was also wearing purple shorts and a purple band around her leg, as was a customary tradition with the Mews. She had on two puffy shoulder cuffs and two wrist bands, along with a skimpy purple shirt that went only from the top of her breasts to the bottom, exposing most of her stomach. Her hair, as was almost everything on her body, was purple. She had two wolf ears extending from her head and a short, scruffy tail.

The blue-haired girl had on a light blue dress that was entirely too short to be modest in Amu's opinion. She also had a blue band on her leg, with blue gloves and blue low-heeled shoes. She was wearing a blue choker and her hair was up in two buns. She had the tail feathers of a bird and two wings jutted from her shoulder blades.

The rest she recognized easily. Purin, obviously as well as her mother, and then Retasu. She realized the two women must've been Zakuro and Minto that the group had told her about. And those two men, they must've been Ryou and Keiichiro. Ichigo hadn't said very kind things about Ryou, who was a blonde, so they were easily told apart. Though she didn't know which one was Zakuro or Minto, but she assumed the blue one was Minto, or, _"That lazy, spoiled brat!"_ as her mom had put it.

"Amu, you did wonderful!" Ichigo cried happily, hugging her daughter and pulling her up.

"Yeah, your attack was way more powerful than I expected it to be," Minto said, walking up to her a giving a sly smile, "I guess that's because Ichigo here was never that powerful. I assume your power comes from Kisshu, no?" at this Amu giggled and Ichigo fumed, shouting indecencies. Purin jumped up and down, laughing. Retasu sweat-dropped while Zakuro and Minto looked coolly at Ichigo's childish behavior. Kisshu looked on, amused, as did Taruto. Pai rolled his eyes and muttered "humans".

Amu blinked and looked at the group, smiling. This was how she pictured it. When Ichigo and Kisshu had told her of their group, _this_ is what she had imagined- people of contrasting behaviors, looks, _races_ even- all finding friendship and even relationship within each other. It was a beautiful sight.

"This is Ichigo's kid? Wow..." The blonde, Ryou, said while walking up to her. She realized all eyes were on her and she blushed, loudly "eep"ing. Ryou stared for half a second before bursting into laughter, clutching at his stomach a few feet away from her. Most of the adults were laughing. Amu just stood there, blushing, with arms folded defiantly over her chest.

"What? What's so funny?" she demanded, trying to glare at them threateningly but failing utterly. When Keiichiro stopped laughing, he walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"N-nothing, Amu," he chuckled. "It's just that you're like a mini _Ichigo,_ and it's funny, the similarities that you two have. Your mom has her ears and tail, too. And look, your outfits are almost the same!" he cried out, ushering Amu over next to her mom. Zakuro nodded approvingly.

"You pull it off as well as Ichigo does," she said.

"Aww, Amu-chan is the same as Ichigo-chan! Look, their hair is the same, na no da!" Purin yelled happily, pointing at Amu's hair. She studied it and Ichigo's. True to Purin's word, their hair colors were identical, as were most of their outfits' details. A puffy skirt, boots, shoulder cuffs, tail, cat ears, and clothing color. The main differences were eye color, Amu wasn't wearing gloves, Ichigo was wearing a vest that was separated into four points, and Ichigo was older than her. And Ichigo didn't have two lace strands on the back of her outfit.

Mother and daughter looked at each other for a moment, blinked, then broke into smiles and laughter. Minto shook her head but smiled too as Ryou wove his arm around her waist and hugged her to him. Pai landed next to Retasu, Taruto to Purin, and Kisshu to Ichigo and Amu. Kisshu picked up Amu and held her up near his shoulder, arm acting as a seat. Only Zakuro and Keiichiro stood apart from the others, not together though still smiling. Suddenly Kisshu eyed Taruto as the youngest alien put an arm around the yellow Mew's shoulder. He shook his head, saying, "Jeez, Taruto. You get a chance to make a move on your girlfriend and you don't even go for her waist. I kissed Ichigo before I even knew her, and you've known Purin for what, sixteen years?" Taruto and Purin blushed for a moment before he started screaming at Kisshu, face going cherry red. Taruto started chasing him, Kisshu set Amu down and teleported a few feet away with an evil smirk.

Amu smiled awkwardly then looked to her mom.

"He kissed you before he even knew you?"she asked. Ichigo sighed and her eye twitched at the memory.

"Oh _yes_ he did. My first kiss, not to mention! He was my enemy and I hated him back then. But I also loved somebody else, so I didn't really give him a chance. Though that was probably because he flew off the top of a building and just randomly kissed me!" she fumed. "He always was- and still is- a perverted alien." Amu sighed and sweat-dropped. It seemed like there was still past history that she hadn't been informed of. She blinked.

"Wait, mom, you loved somebody else before dad? Why did you stop loving that guy?" Amu whispered, feeling like it was a subject that shouldn't really be shared with the others at the moment. She was right. Ichigo froze up at the memory and clenched her fists, eyes setting into a cold gleam.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, honey. Maybe some other time?" she whispered back. Amu blinked once again and nodded, getting it was something personal. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout, "Stop it, you two alien brats! Don't make me use my Mint Arrow on you two immature idiots!" Obviously it was Minto.

Amu laughed as Kisshu stuck his tongue out at her and she fumed, multiple veins popping on her head.

#~!~#

Unbeknownst to the group, two pairs of eyes watched them from two different places, each oblivious of the other.

Behind a nearby tree, Utau watched the happenings with widened eyes. She was visibly shaking at the appearance of those, those _freaks!_ But she smiled wickedly through her fear. She had some dirt on Amu. It could possibly help her single handedly bring that brat down to her knees! And oh, the pay! The raises she would get from Easter when she told them! And after she destroyed Amu, she would have Ikuto all to herself. How she _hated_ that little bitch for trying to steal her man!

~!~

The other pair of eyes was none other than Ikuto himself. He watched from atop a nearby house the happenings. He could easily hear all the conversation, thanks to his cat ears. His eyes were wide and his hands shook as many different emotions blasted through his body, some obvious, like shock, surprise, and fear of the alien men and supernatural women, then other emotions that he would not willingly admit, even as he gazed upon the cat-eared chara bearer. However he could not deny that her features stirred something in his chest that caused his heart to clench when she was hugged by her own father and the other alien boy that they called "Taruto". His hands tightened into fists as he fought a blush down when she moved bout, her tail swishing teasingly in his direction.

Not feeling like he could take any more, Ikuto stood and hastily walked away from the sight, hopping through trees, on top of buildings and across stone walls.

#~!~#

Nosuka chan: How was that? Yeah, I decided that Ikuto should be more in love with Amu than he'd willingly admit, and Utau's a bitch, but hey, it's my fanfic!

Ikuto: I hate you _so_ much, Nosuka...

Kisshu:*growls* I read that last paragraph, you stupid cat. Stay away from my Amu-chan!

Ikuto: I don't _want_ your "Amu-chan"!

Nosuka chan: Actually, you do end up loving her in the anime, though I haven't even seen all of it... but that's what I was told...

Kisshu: What! If he's the bad guy and he gets the girl, how come I'm the bad guy in _my _anime and I don't get Ichigo-chan!

Nosuka chan:*sighs* alas, I am not in charge of Tokyo Mew Mew and I was not the one to decide. But if it had been me, I would've let you have Ichigo. Alright, Ja ne, and thank you my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Nosuka chan: Yo!

Kisshu: Ohayo, readers.

Ikuto: Hey.

Nosuka chan: Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I have state testing to do this week and I won't be able to update very much for a while. The good news is that this chappy is up and it's a little strange, but it also includes a LINKIN PARK SONG! I looove you, LP!

Kisshu: Linkin Park? Is that anything like Linkin Logs?

Ikuto:*shakes head* That is just sad... Linkin Park is a BAND. An AMERICAN band.

Nosuka chan: Whatever! They're awesome! And next, on Channel Nosuka News:

cross-over-lover232: Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned him a little more. But Somebody else comes in this chapter, though you won't recognize him!...hopefully... Oh, and save a paintball gun for me, wouldja? I love paintball and I hate Tadase, so that would pretty much be my favorite thing to do right now :3 And that is brilliant! I should make a part about that! But not in this chappy, tho. I have plans... mwehehehh..

DragonKnight15: Ah! It made me so happy when I read that! You make me feel cool for writing this XD Yes, Utau is pretty miserable and it makes me feel mean... but then again, I've never liked her -_- I'm glad you liked the outfit, I tried to make it sound like I was including both anime themes fairly. I figured it was time for the cast to make an appearance, though I would've liked to get a man for Zakuro. I honestly think I will make Tadase faint when he finds out and you'll have to wait and see, mwahaha! And I didn't even recognize that, but now it seems obvious! KisshuXIchigoXAoyama and IkutoXAmuXTadase!

MegagirlZX: Why thank you :)

Mika Ikisatashi: yes they will XD Taruto will never stop being a brat and Kisshu will never stop being a jerk, well, not in MY fanfic they won't! Yes Utau is planning something dastardly and... quite possibly... heh heh! And yes, you're correct, but you don't know WHAT!(bum bum bum buuum!)

Allyct160: Thank you and now you won't have to wait for a while! Actually, this just struck me as a cool x over, I had no idea people would like it so much!

ALSO: Thank you megagirlZX, Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan, Kira The Dead Ninja, Whitetigermisty, and allyct160 for story alert-ing, and allyct160, Misa BlackStars and Electric Plum for favoriting!

**#~!~#**

There was a dance to Amu's step as she walked down the sidewalk. Today was Thursday, so close to the weekend! She couldn't wait until Saturday, when Ichigo had promised to take her to the mall. It would be the first time they were together not in Retasu's and Pai's basement or at the scene of a battle. It was going to be the greatest day ever! She had even picked out an outfit in advance. Simple blue shorts and a white tank top with black hemming and a small blue bow. Ichigo had said that she would braid Amu's hair, too!

As she skipped down the street, she noticed the same store she had bought the Gary Jules CD at. The kind looking owner was outside, sweeping the front steps. He looked up and saw her, looking mildly surprised before smiling and waving. Amu waved and smiled back and, after looking both ways, crossed the street.

When she got to him, she bowed. He tilted his head slightly before she explained.

"I never got your name when you helped me when it was raining, sir. And I would like to thank you again for your help," she said politely. The man smiled again.

"My name is Aoyama, miss. And your welcome. It's just what was right. I couldn't leave you there, soaking wet, could I?" he laughed. Amu giggled. "Well," he said, swinging his arm towards the door dramatically, "would you like to browse my selection of music this time? I think I have another Gary Jules CD in stock," Amu was surprised.

"You remember what CD I bought?"

"Yes actually. I don't get many customers, so I have a lot of room for memories in my mind," he laughed again. Amu smiled and thanked him, walking into the store. She took her time to browse this time. She found a few different CD's of American singers and bands mostly.

Amu looked over the songs, not knowing which to pick. She didn't understand the American labels. She guessed that was why Aoyama didn't get many customers, because they weren't looking for American music. At the back of the store she found a small machine with a monitor and headphones. She slipped the headphones on and scrolled down the screen of the touch-pad monitor. She listened to a few different bands, but paused on one in particular.

"Linkin Park," she murmured curiously. She touched their button and scrolled down the list of songs, pausing on one. "Not Alone," it said, and she clicked it. It started out weirdly, like timed clapping. But then it smoothed out as the lyrics came with a soft voice.

"_I break down,_

_fear is sinking in._

_The cold comes,_

_racing through my skin._

_Searching for_

_a way to get to you,_

_Through the storm you_

_Go _

_Giving up your home._

_Go_

_Leaving all you've known,_

_You are not alone."_

Amu listened to the sad song. It sounded familiar somehow. She realized that she could almost relate to some of the lyrics. She searched for a way to find her parents. She gave up on everything she knew about when she found out that her parents were supernatural. She listened on.

The song's strange beat kept on until the end. Amu, strangely entranced, snapped out of her daze to realize she had been staring at the same spot for three minutes. She shook her head in embarrassment and took off the headphones, deciding that she'd buy the CD. She spun around, strolling down the aisles until she saw it. When she reached for it, another hand came and picked it up. She looked up from her browsing and met light, ice blue eyes.

She jumped back and blushed when she realized she was very close to the boy that was holding the CD. She mumbled an apology, staring at the ground until she could feel his stare freezing her forehead. She looked up again. Big mistake.

The boy stared at her coldly, his eyes quickly scanning her form and she froze. His pale skin looked pasty and there were frown lines on his forehead. His pale lips were curved downward in an eternal frown and his long black hair framed his face and flowed past his waist. He looked like the type to take over a planet and then stab somebody. He was wearing black shoes, black school style jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. It was obviously a school uniform, though she didn't know what school it was from.

He regained her attention with a snap of his fingers. She snapped her eyes back to his icy blue ones and blushed again in embarrassment. Surprisingly, he held out the CD for her to take and stopped frowning. Not smiling, but not frowning. Like he was emotionless. She smiled at him out of courtesy though she shivered while he was looking at her and gently took the plastic case from his hands, rushing to the register to pay.

Aoyama was staring at the child with shock and fear. Immense fear. Amu felt the uncomfortable tension and said nothing as she slipped out the door. When she was outside she let out breath of air she didn't know she had been holding and Miki, Ran and Su flew out of their carrying case. They were shivering and looking around nervously.

"Brrr. Something was wrong with them! You could practically feel the air freeze!" Ran shouted, spinning around nervously.

"I know what you mean! I was scared!" Su whined.

"There definitely was something wrong with that guy. Not Mr. Aoyama, but that creepy guy," Miki said, sketching the boy's face on her mini drawing pad with worried speed. She figured that if that kid could make them feel like that, maybe he was supernatural. Pai or the others might know something about him.

"Jeez, I was scared too. Didn't he look really scary? I mean, he looked like he could be a tyrant. Even if he was only my age," Amu said, shivering. When she had taken the CD from the boy's hands she had felt them for a split second. They had been cold. Ice cold. She shook her head. "Maybe he's just naturally creepy," she said, wanting to get rid of the uneasy tension. Even Mr. Aoyama had looked frightened of the kid.

Amu sighed and tilted her head back to the sky, gladly switching thoughts to the song's lyrics.

"..._You are not unknown... You are not alone." _she faintly wondered if she was alone. Of course, not in the physical sense, she was always surrounded by friends. But in a biological sense. She was the only human/alien hybrid child... that she knew of. Maybe there were more people like her somewhere? It wasn't likely; from what Kisshu had told her about the aliens, they resented humans for taking "their" planet. Still... it was a possibility. How funny would it be if that kid she had just met was like her?

Amu smiled at her silly thoughts and skipped the rest of the way home, enjoying the rest of the sunlight. She had time to worry tomorrow.

She stopped dead and groaned. She forgot there was a Guardian meeting tomorrow after school! She was supposed to write a short report about the increased rate of x eggs lately!

Amu cursed her forgetfulness and rushed her way home, unmindful of the pair of eyes studying her from a distance.

~!~

The cold-eyed child moved toward the register, glaring at the trembling man before him. What a pitiful man he was.

"Aoyama Masaya," he said sharply. Aoyama backed up to the wall behind him, reaching for what ever he could grab that was heavy.

"Y-you!" he stuttered, gripping a metal crowbar. It was a good thing he had to use it to open the broken cash register every once in a while, therefore keeping it in a handy spot behind the counter. The child smirked coldly.

"I wouldn't if I were you, human. I remember your _every move_." Aoyama shook and dropped the heavy metal object, on the brink of fainting. God damn it, he wasn't the Blue Knight anymore! He couldn't defend himself now!

~!~ _Later_

Pai typed away fiercely along with Ryou and Keiichiro. They were in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew, working together for research on the x eggs, but something had come up.

"I don't get it! What's happening!" Ryou shouted furiously as he jabbed multiple keys at once. The light from the computer monitors illuminated his anger contorted face as he researched and keyed in long, confusing codes of random words, numbers and symbols. Somehow it made sense to the three geniuses.

"I don't get it either," Keiichiro said seriously, " the power surge was completely unexpected. I don't know what to make of it."

"Hn. This _is_ unnatural. We didn't even get surges like this back on my planet." Pai said. Keiichiro and Ryou looked at each other, startled. Ryou got frustrated at their confusion and slammed his fists onto the table, making his keyboard jump and coffee almost spill.

"God damn it! How can it be that we're so clueless! The last time this much energy was focused in one central point was back when the Mews first got together and again when they faced Deep Blue, then again when Amu would battle, but all of those signals were much weaker than this one! _How is that __possible!_" He shouted. Pai stood up abruptly, making his chair fall to the ground with a clatter. His eyes were wide with shock and recognition. "No..."

"What is it, Pai?" Keiichiro asked.

"Do you know something?" Ryou said dangerously. '_The aliens, what if they've planned something against Earth again?' _Pai shook his head.

"I have two guesses; one, there is another, more powerful Mew that has come. Or two..." he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "...There is more Mew Aqua, undiscovered somehow during the last battle between the Mews and Deep Blue."

All three stood in deadly silence as Pai's words took effect. Either they would be joined by the most powerful being they had ever met, pitted _against said_ being_,_ or they were going to have to fight for the most powerful object in man and alien kind. Keiichiro didn't waste a second in pulling out a Mew pendant- thank god he hadn't taken the power pendants from the girls! Now they could call them into action with ease. He never expected to use it again, but now he was glad that he'd kept it.

"Ryou and I will call the girls. Pai, you get Kisshu, Taruto, Retasu and Ichigo. And bring Amu, too! She could help us, and she might need protection," he said, grabbing his coat. Ryou was already half way up the stairs and shouted an "Okay". Pai nodded and teleported to the orphanage.

~!~

Retasu mopped up the last of the spilt apple juice from the floor. She sighed, remembering her days at Cafe Mew Mew. Thankfully that had prepared her for this.

It was a good thing working at the Cafe had prepared her for aliens popping up randomly, because a moment later she found herself in Pai's arms, out the door and in the sky. She struggled to hear him over the sound of the wind.

"Retasu, we've got a problem! We're going to get Kisshu, Taruto and Ichigo! I need you to get Amu!" he shouted. Retasu nodded, jumping out of his arms as he landed a few feet away from Amu's house. He nodded a goodbye and teleported away.

Retasu looked at the place he had been a split second longer before rushing through the front gates and onto the step. She took a moment to flatten down her wind-blown hair and straighten her clothes before knocking on the door. She heard scrambling and yelling and sweat dropped.

When the door opened, a tall man answered the door. He had short brown hair and a goofy look on his face, but he blinked it off when he saw she was a stranger.

"Hello. How can I help you, miss..?" he questioned. She smiled shyly.

"Ah, my name is Retasu," she said. Some of the noise seemed to stop inside the house. "I'm looking for Hinamori Amu. Is this her house?" she asked. The man blinked once more then nodded.

"Yes, Amu lives here. Just a moment, I'll go get her," he said, walking away from the door. A few seconds later she heard thundering footsteps and Amu appeared at the door. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed, with her hair sticking up and clothes rumpled.

"What's up, Retasu? Wait, you wanna come into my room? It's kind of cold out here," Amu said, scratching her head. Yup, definitely a royal case of bedhead.

Ran, Miki and Su didn't look any better. They were floating lazily above Amu's head, looking exhausted. Retasu realized just how late it actually was; the sun had long since gone down and when she later looked at her watch, it was already 11:37 at night.

Retasu nodded and, slipping off her shoes, stepped inside. She was greeted with a rush of warm air and the smell of flowers and cookies. She smiled. What a wonderful home! It was a good thing these were Amu's adoptive parents. When They both went in Amu's room, Retasu looked around. A bed with pink sheets, a pink rug, a green bean-bag chair near the foot of the bed. Two blue closets stood next to a yellow nightstand with Kisshu's and Ichigo's picture and a lamp on it. Two sliding glass doors opposite the closets. There was a white dresser with a stereo on top on the other side of the room to the bed. Altogether a cozy room.

Retasu sat down on the bed and Amu leaned against the wall. Amu sighed.

"I'm guessing this isn't a casual visit, given what time it is," she said seriously. Retasu nodded.

"Pai, Keiichiro and Ryou were doing some research down at the basement of Cafe Mew Mew-"

"Cafe what-what?" Amu stared at Retasu, one eyebrow raised and one pushed down. It looked like she thought Retasu was crazy. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been to Cafe Mew Mew yet," she said, rubbing the back of her neck, "well, when Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint and I fought against the aliens, we would work at a little pink cafe called Cafe Mew Mew. In the basement is where Ryou and Keiichiro have all the computers and machines and things, and they would be our 'Mew Intelligence Agency'," she giggled at the name she gave it. Amu lifted a single brow.

"The 'MIA'?"

"Yes, I guess that's what you'd call it. But it would be just the two of them there unless we were called down for mission statements. Anyway, they can detect surges of supernatural power from radars they have planted all over Japan. Just a little while ago, they were alerted of an unnaturally high power surge. We have a few theories, and the Mew Mews are getting back together, but this time with the aliens. We're all trying to figure out what it is. And we want you to help us, and come with us so that you won't be harmed here, nor will your adoptive family be targeted." Amu nodded, looking to the ground. Retasu's shoulder slumped. It was just like telling a child that there was nothing she could find nothing about the child's parents. Depressing.

Amu looked up at her female friend and smiled. At least it wouldn't hurt her adoptive family as much as it would if they were hunted down because of her. She stared into Retasu's bright green eyes once more.

"Is it alright if I leave tomorrow? If I spend most of the night packing, and then if I skip school tomorrow, then I'll be able to get everything out of here," she said. Retasu's expression softened and she smiled.

"Yes, I believe that's okay. But for now, I just need you to come to a meeting with me so that we can discuss the strange power surge."

"Kay,"

With that, she and Retasu told Tsumugu, Midori and Ami that she would be taking Amu to live with her parents for a while. They were very sad, but they were happy that she would be able to spend time with her real parents.

And so the two walked out into the cold night, teleported to the basement of Cafe Mew Mew for their first mission since Deep Blue.

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: Yeah, not my best chapter, but this was mainly just to introduce the kid character... who remains unnamed!

Kisshu: What! That's all for the chapter! You're cruel, Nosuka.*pouty face*

Ikuto: Excuse me? You're just getting this now? Please, somebody tell me he isn't _this stupid!_

Kisshu:*growling* watch it, stray cat!

Nosuka chan: Shutup! Well, that's all for this chappy! Ja ne, reviews appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Nosuka chan: Waah, thank you for wishing me well on the test! I think I did good! And to make up for the long update wait, I made this chappy longer ^^

Ikuto: I can tell you're going to fail.

Kisshu: No offense, but I think I agree with him.

Nosuka chan:*growls* Baka! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner nya! DX waah I'm a bad person! But I'm out sick today from school, and I have nothing better to do...*whistles the mission impossible theme song and shoves my language arts project onto the floor*

MegagirlZX: Thanks, LP really sends a message, so I thought I really matched up. And thanks!

Avalongal316: Thanks, I didn't know this story would be so good ^^

Cross-over-lover232: *catches paintball gun* Mwahahaha! Nope! It's a nice twist, eh? I was thinking of that, but I chose his… **darker side! **Do you know who the kid is? If not, search the characters from TMM with that description… Mwahaha!

DragonKnight15: Haha, you got it! You're the first one who got it by them self! I will, and thanks! I figured I'd get it back in that direction. Thanks, I think I did good! See ya ;)

SakuraPlum: Glad you think that I'm working on it right now! And now, and now and now… lol you get the idea XD

ALSO: Thanks to avalongal316 for favoriting! And I'm here to promote my friend's story, he has helped me so much throughout the last few weeks;

**Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1 **_**is a story created by my dear friend, **_**DragonKnight15. **_**This story starts 1 and 1/2 years after Yugi helps the Pharaoh Atem. Yugi finally has a new life with new changes. But, his dead father's past comes to destroy him and the world. Now with his old partner and old and new friends, a knight is born! Anyone who likes amazing Tokyo Mew Mew/ Yu-gi-oh crossovers, READ IT PLZ!**_

#~!~#

Amu watched on in terror as the horrible scene in front of her progressed in an even worse direction. Kisshu was either passed out or dead in Ichigo's arms, and she was sobbing loudly. She screamed his name and Amu tried to run to her parents, only to be frozen in space. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her throat.

'_What's going on! Dad, mom! Kisshu! Ichigo! Somebody, help me!'_ she thought desperately, tugging at her invisible restraints to no avail. She heard shouting and her vision was averted to a terrifying scene.

Ikuto and Tadase were fighting with each other, along with that boy she had seen in Aoyama's music store. They had swords, but they were fighting so fast and furiously that they were flashes of color in the air and clangs of metal. The cold boy's sword was a long, silver sword with a double-spiked hilt and black markings, complete with a red gem in the middle and he was bleeding from a wound on his stomach. Ikuto was bleeding lightly from his chest and panting, holding a frighteningly long scythe. It was at least 8 feet tall, with a gigantic silver blade, though its shining complexion was marred by smears of crimson. Tadase was holding a gleaming silver sword with a purely golden hilt. He too was bleeding, from a spot on his forehead and right arm. She then noticed a tall man with long golden hair in a long pony tail, and he was wearing a strange blue cape with blue shorts. He was lying on the ground in a small pool of blood, propped up on one arm and panting, one eye clenched in pain. She realized with shock that he had the same sword as the child, but also that his ears were like Kisshu's. Looking more, she was almost numb to the core when she spied Pai, Taruto, Aoyama, Ryou, Keiichiro and the other Mews laying on various spots on the ground along with her friends the guardians, spread out over a wide expanse and motionless. She panicked and struggled tirelessly against whatever was holding he back.

Amu started crying at her inability to help any of them. She so desperately didn't want any of them to get hurt, not even the stranger. She wanted to save Kisshu and Ichigo. She wanted to see her friends and various family up and undoubtedly living. She wanted to get free of what was holding her back and help them, even if it killed her! She thrashed around, almost able to scream.

"_**Amu…"**_

She didn't even hear the faint whisper but it grew louder.

"_**Amu..!"**_

She heard something, but was almost free and so she ignored it in her desperation.

"_**AMU!**_"

Amu finally screamed, shooting out of her restraints—

-And onto her bedroom floor with a crash. She moaned in pain for a minute, sitting up and rubbing her throbbing nose. She suddenly shot up, ready to help her friends, but they were no where to be seen…

"A dream… no, it was all a nightmare…" She sighed out, stretching her back until she heard a crack and winced. She looked at her night stand to see what time it was, but to her surprise, it wasn't there. She blinked in confusion and scratched her bed head, and getting on her knees, looked under the bed and at the floor. Her clock had disappeared. She frowned, considering the possibilities. Either Ami stole it because she was playing around, or…

Amu smiled knowingly at the familiar chuckle that sounded from outside the glass sliding doors—which she just now noticed were open. She turned around to see Kisshu, sitting on the ledge of the balcony. Amu shook her head and smiled, walking towards him. He smiled, holding up her alarm clock from behind his back. She frowned at him playfully and he shrugged.

"I thought you might need some extra time to sleep, considering that you were up all night listening to boring scientific talk, not to mention that report you did on x-eggs." He informed. She nodded, rubbing the last sleep out of her eyes. She sat up on the ledge next to her dad, leaning on his shoulder and sighing.

Besides all the technical gibberish she hardly understood, the night had had its... more interesting moments...

_**flashback**_

_-about halfway through last night's meeting-_

Amu frowned, staring at the bright computer screen. All of the Tokyo Mew Mew team and the Cynoclonians (and her) were talking about something called "Mew Aqua". It sounded like some sort of supernatural gem from what she had understood, but they were talking about it in a past tense... did that mean there wasn't anymore of it? If so, then why was everybody freaking out about it?

"I'm telling you, I don't know if the stupid power surge is because of undiscovered Mew Aqua!" A shout from Ryou woke her from her thoughts. It looked like Taruto and Ryou were arguing... again. They couldn't stay in the same room for over an hour without being at each others throats, it seemed. But then again, the tensions were running high in the meeting room.

"Well, I thought you would know, Mr. Human Genius! Since you're the brainiac here-" an undignified snort from the three researchers- "I thought you would know what we should do, since you did when we _fought_ each other!" Ryou practically growled in anger as Purin smacked her boyfriend upside the head.

"Don't say nasty things, Taru-taru na no da!" she hissed and he rubbed the new bump. Ryou glared at him before snorting once again, running a hand though his hair.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I don't. None of us do, unless one of us here is keeping secrets."

Amu felt her throat tighten and her mouth twitch as she realized something. It shocked her into silence. No, it wasn't possible... was it? They had never given an exact description for Mew Aqua... and _two _supernatural things that had wicked power? She fingered the hem of her t shirt nervously. Was it a coincidence? Ryou continued with his mission statement.

"Anyway, this is why we've gathered you here in the first place. The three of us, Pai, Keiichiro and I, have sensors all over Japan. They will pick up any and all supernatural activity, no matter how small it is. It's a good thing we didn't shut it down after we defeated Deep Blue, or else we would've totally missed it-" he was paused by Amu's hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Amu, this is not a classroom. You're free to speak." she gulped nervously upon realizing all eyes were on her now. She forgot what she was thinking earlier and went on with the new thought.

"Well.. Well, if these sensors picked up even the slightest supernatural activity, didn't it get alerted when I character transformed? I just thought, ya know, maybe you'd be suspicious of that kind of thing..." she trailed off, now looking at her feet. Ryou chuckled.

"Amu, we get small surges of power every once in a while. And while it was your attacks that set the alarm off regularly, and that your attacks were unnaturally powerful, it wasn't at an alarming or civilian-endangering level," he frowned now, "but the recent power surge... we haven't experienced anything like that since all of the Mews combined their power with Ichigo's. We weren't- and still probably aren't- completely prepared for what is to come, that is if the surge was caused by an unnatural being."

Amu sat in silence for a minute while Keiichiro took over, explaining that they might have to go back to their day jobs at the Cafe (right above them, I might add), which gathered many groans via Minto. Kisshu would have to stay in one of the cafe's rooms, maybe Ryou's for the lack of space for the other aliens, because of the high demand for Kisshu's head among the government- though as Taruto remarked, there was a very _different _reason that Kisshu was staying with Ryou. It only resulted in his head being bashed by Kisshu, Ryou, Ichigo _and _Minto.

"MY **BOYFRIEND **IS NOT _GAY_, YOU STUPID ALIEN _BRAT!_" Minto shrieked furiously blushing. Kisshu glared at the youngest alien with malice tinted in his eyes as did Ryou. Ichigo glowered with a promise of death.

After Taruto had mumbled an apology and a string of curses for his aching head, the meeting ended with everyone strolling (or in some cases, flying/teleporting) calmly out of Cafe Mew Mew.

Amu forgot completely about her earlier thought.

_**end flash back**_

Amu snuggled into Kisshu's shoulder for a moment more before jumping forward in a panic. Kisshu stared.

"Oh my god oh my god my oh my god!" she screeched. She had just realized something. "What time is it! It's Friday and I've got to get to school!" she yelled, rushing around. (bet the dramatic atmosphere just deflated, huh?) Kisshu laughed.

"Amu, it's Friday. You're packing to come with Ichigo and I today, you have the day off from school!" Amu froze while trying to brush her hair up into its pony tail and smacked herself in the face. She groaned and turned to face Kisshu.

"Why didn't you tell me that? I nearly had a heart attack because I was going to be late!" Kisshu chuckled.

"Aw, who cares about school?"

"I do!"

"Why? You know pretty much everything you need to know. And a little bit more, thanks to the Mews and us Cynoclons!"

"Yeah, but that's _different._"

"Different how?"

"Different like, supernatural-wicked-alien-power-earth-in-trouble and boring-as-hell-the-education-will-kill-me-not-by-injury-but-by-boredom different."

"...oh."

"YEAH, 'oh'! Sometimes I wonder if mom taught you everything you knew about Earth." Amu muttered as she fixed her hair into a not-so-messy ponytail on top of her head. Kisshu pouted.

"Not nice! And no, she didn't. Pai did! And then Ichigo taught me some more, because apparently I don't, "blend in"." Amu laughed.

"I'm sorry, but do you see any other humans with giant pointy ears, amber eyes, _green _– and I'm not talking about bright-dyed-green, I'm saying natural _forest _green hair, flying around and teleporting? Because I certainly don't." Kisshu frowned for real.

"Well..."

Amu straightened up and looked at him incredulously. Really? There was no way that people like that escaped her notice.

"Well," he said again thinking hard "Retasu has green hair, and it's not dyed." Dammit, touche "Your eyes are amber, like mine," his own golden eyes shone with pride at that "you humans fly around in airplanes, don't they?" Yeah, but that didn't count! "And as for pointy ears..." suddenly his frown darkened and it looked like he was remembering something. His eyebrows pressed down and he looked extremely angry. She could practically hear his teeth grinding. It scared her. What was he so mad about? "I did know one human... that I _hated_... and he was _unnatural_... my enemy until the day I die."

Amu's eyes widened. There was a human that had pointy ears and had weird powers? How was that possible! And why did Kisshu hate him so much... enough that he would swear them rivals until the day he died? Amu shivered at the chill that crawled down her spine.

Suddenly Kisshu shook his head and smiled at Amu. Stinking bipolar alien...

"Ne, sorry Amu. I just really hate this guy, and for the right reasons, too."

"Like what?" Amu was genuinely curious. Kisshu frowned a little.

"I'd rather not say, but I guess you should know." Amu leaned in.

"He was Ichigo's first love before me."

(bum bum BUUUMMMM! Cliffy!)

#~!~#

"BUT SHE'S NOT IN SCHOOL TODAY!" Tadase shouted as Kukai and Nadeshiko held him back from the door. "What if she's hurt or lost or something! OHMYGOD, WHAT IF SHE'S DYING!" Tadase screamed. "WE'VE GOT TO HELP HER! It's our duty as guardians-" Kukai growled in annoyance and smacked the panicking king across the face. He and Nadeshiko let go of him and let him fall to the ground.

"How dare you slap the king!" Kiseki screamed in anger. Kukai rolled his eyes and Daichi kicked the mini soccer ball at his face.

"Calm down you two! Just because Amu's not in school doesn't mean that you have to go full out insane trying to save her from something that probably isn't even bad!" Nadeshiko said, frowning accusingly.

"Yeah, Nadeshiko's right. And even though I'm worried too, it's probably just a cold or something. She could be a little sick, or on vacation, heck, she could even be ditching for all we know!" Kukai said. Tadase sighed and put his chin on his hands.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that things have been complicated. Amu's not acting normal, avoiding us and keeping some kind of secret, we have no clue about what plans Easter has, Ikuto is too damn annoying, and we still have absolutely no clue who might have or where the Embryo is," he sighed, laying his head on its side and staring at Kiseki, who was sitting next to him "It's just that I feel kinda.. overworked."

"Well, then you should take a vacation!" Yaya yelled happily, deliberately changing the subject. The other guardians and charas stared at her blankly.

"A... vacation...?" Tadase mumbled.

And so I shall leave it at that while the Guardians (aside from Amu) forget Amu and make plans to take a group vacation to Kukai's grandpa's, up at the snow resort.

#~!~#

The cold boy (reference to last chapter) frowned and stared at the monitor in front of him. He typed up the girl's name again, making absolutely sure that this was the girl he had met yesterday. Was it possible that his old arch-enemy had had a child and that girl he met, "Momomiya Amu", was her? Now that he looked at the picture of the girl with pink hair and amber eyes gathered into a group with a school picture, for this, "_Guardians"_ official first meeting, it seemed entirely possible. He pulled up the old and crumpled pictures from his pocket; one of Kisshu, pretty blurry because it was from a security camera at Cafe Mew Mew and Kisshu was flying through and creating havoc, and the second of Ichigo with Aoyama. Speak of the devil, here he came now...

"Find anything useful about Amu?" Aoyama asked, standing behind the child and squinting at the screen. He leaned forward to get a better look and rested a hand on the back of the kid's chair.

"Yup, that's definitely her. See? She's got Ichigo's hair and that damn alien's eyes... no offense," he muttered afterward. The kid grunted in an accepting way, still typing at the speed of a cheetah.

"I agree that he is damnable. For betraying his planet, his people and his leader, and all for a mere human woman. Pitiful... my apologies for that last comment, but to an alien, a human woman is..." he trailed, practically feeling Aoyama's anger spike for a moment at the comment shot towards his beloved Ichigo. His nose crinkled in disgust. Stupid humans and their emotions. Aoyama sighed.

"No, I understand. To us humans- or _most of us, _anyway- being in a relationship with a foreigner of your background and race, it would seem rather repulsive." Aoyama backed up, walking towards the blinds on the one window in the attic of his shop and peeking out: no sign of any government officials, or the Mews, for that matter. Good.

The small attic space was cramped; the desk that the computer and chair were taking up most of the space. Some of the floorboards would groan slightly if stepped on, and the walls were bare wood and framing. Just a make-shift hideout for the time being.

After a few moments Aoyama sighed, breaking the tense silence. Being paired up with the bad guy was a new thing for him; especially since he used to _be _the bad guy, technically- and what made it even worse was that he was going against Ichigo.

Even after all this time, he still couldn't seem to get over their breakup...

"_You cheating, lying, stupid jerk! I thought you loved me! How... H-how c-could yo-ou!"_

Aoyama cringed. Tried of the whole evil plot in general, he left the attic to tend to his shop downstairs.

The black-haired child looked behind him and snorted in disgust. Pathetic humans. He had never even known the definition of love and he had been fine, up until Aoyama had so damnably defied his plans along with the other aliens. Everything had gone fine until Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had found this foolish human emotion of "love". It was damnable. Disgraceful. _Disgusting._ And it nearly got all of them killed.

But still, as he looked on through the pictures of this Amu girl and her retarted-looking parents, picture after picture, he couldn't help but feel interested. And that made him wonder...

...Why the bloody hell had he given her that human CD anyway?

**#~!~#**

Nosuka chan: And so ends the next chapter of AMDOAUP!

Ikuto: Am doo-wop? That sounds like some stupid song from the '80s!

Kisshu:*growling* I'm really starting to hate that little brat with Aoyama... Nosuka-chan, my dear friend, if only you would tell me, it would make this whole 'maiming' process easier-

Nosuka chan: NOPE! You gotza figure it out by yourself! And once again, Congratulations DragonKnight15, you were the first!

Kisshu:*reading the comments* wait... YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS, THAT'S WHO IT IS-

Nosuka chan: CHEATER!


End file.
